


And So It Begins

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: Supernatural 14x20 Coda/Ficlet





	And So It Begins

The crowd closed in on them and Castiel’s heart dropped. _There’s too many of them. It’s hopeless, we’re outnumbered by too many. This can’t be the end…can it?_ Nonetheless, he bared his angel blade. A fierce protectiveness for the two brothers alongside him arose in his chest.

Something grasped the angel’s sleeve and he involuntarily flinched. Before he could jerk away however, fingertips gently brushed his. Cas inhaled softly at the sensation, startled. Those deft fingers met his own, ever hesitantly, before clasping Cas’s hand completely. Castiel choked back a sob as he quickly locked their hands together, reveling in the feeling.

Dean’s prayer came to him delicately, almost a whisper in the wind. _Cas…I love you._

The angel could only squeeze Dean’s hand in response, tears briefly clouding his vision. He clung on desperately, only trying to enforce his words if nothing else. _Dean Winchester, of course I love you too. You damn fool._

Then they were ripped apart, harshly thrown back to reality. The awful sounds quickly replaced their reverie. Cas’s hand felt bare, empty without the comfort of Dean’s next to his own. With a deep breath and a nod to both humans he raised his angel blade to the oncoming monsters. _And so, it begins._


End file.
